The Beginning of the Story
by Sonny13
Summary: What if there was another person to sit with Harry and Ron on the train that day. Draco's sister does to. She has an interesting gift. Harry, Ron and her instantly become friends. And soon they become the Golden Quartet. Harry/OC
1. Making Friends and Strange Hair

**A/N: So I've decided to start a Harry/OC story. My old computer died and my Vampire Diaries disc is still inside, but it wont turn on so I can't get it out. I've got a friend working on it. So this story is something I will only update when something prevents me from writing The Best Friend, or I have writers block. Anyway let me know what you think.**

**In this story, Metamorphmagi can also transform fully into animals, I know they can't do this in the movies or books, but in mine they can. Most of this story is in Harry POV but some will be in my OC's or Hermione's. It starts when Harry is on the train and he first meets Ron. This whole story is Movie version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own any OC's I may bring up.**

**Harry POV**

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full," I looked to the door to find a young boy with flaming orange hair looking at me politely.

"Not at all," I replied, happy that I might make a friend. He smiled and walked in, sitting opposite me.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," I replied. His eyes grew wide.

"So, so it's true. Do you really have the, the..." he trailed off.

"The what?" I prompted.

"The scar," he whispered.

"Oh," I sighed as I lifted my hair up to reveal the lightening shaped scar.

"Wicked," he grinned.

"Um, Hey do you guys mind if I sit here? I got into a fight with my brother and he kicked me out of the cabin."

We both turned to see a girl our age with bright purple hair that reached her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. She was small, and had a heart shaped face.

"Sure," I smiled. She grinned at us and sat beside Ron.

"I'm Faye-Ella Malfoy. But you can just call me Faye," she said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron informed her.

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Really?" she asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled at her.

"Wait, don't the Malfoy's all have blonde hair?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yeah I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said.

"Bloody hell," Ron said wide-eyed. "I've never met one in person before."

"Wait, what's a Metamorphmagus?" I questioned. I had no idea what they were talking about.

She laughed, "Then this should be a shock to you."

Just then her hair changed to a bright shade of yellow.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Metamorphmagi can change their appearance at will. For example, I can change my hair and eye colour, the shape of my nose, my height. I can even change into animals."

"That's so cool," I grinned. She smiled back.

"Yeah, except my hair usually changes with my emotions so you can see how I feel easily," she looked down and her hair changed to a baby blue.

"I think it's brilliant," I said. She looked up and we grinned at each other. It changed back to yellow, which I think means 'happy'.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a lady as she walked past with a cart full of sweets.

"No thanks, I'm all set," said Ron as he held up a squished sandwich.

"I don't have any money," added Faye.

I was about to agree when I remembered the coins in my pocket. "We'll take the lot."

"Whoa," breathed Ron and Faye in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

5 minutes later found Ron on the seat next to me and Faye sitting opposite me with her legs up on the seat. All of us surrounded by sweets.

"Bertie Bots every flavour beans?" I asked as I held up a box full of candies that looked strangely like Jelly beans.

"They mean every flavour," said Ron. "There's chocolate and peppermint. There's also spinach, liver and Tripe. George sweared he got a bogie flavoured one once."

"Ha, my brother got a Brussels sprout flavoured one once. Hasn't touched them since."

I wrinkled my nose and spat mine out. I picked up a small box that said 'Chocolate Frog'.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?"

"It's just a spell," he replied. "Besides, it's the card you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself."

"I've got 496. I hate it when you get doubles," added Faye.

"Yeah, it's so annoying," said Ron. I opened the box and the frog croaked and jumped out the window. "Watch it!"

"Ah, that's rotten luck," said Faye.

"They've only got one good jump in them to begin with," added Ron.

I looked down at my card. "I've got Dumbledoor!"

"I got about 6 of him," he said.

"Same," came Faye, though it was muffled by a huge mouthful of strawberry fudge. Ron and I laughed.

I looked back down. "Hey he's gone."

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron in a 'duh' voice. Faye rolled her eyes. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he."

I looked down to see a rat in his lap with it's head stuck in a box.

"Just a little bit," I said.

"I think he's cute," said Faye in a slight cooing voice.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" he asked looking between Faye and I.

"Yeah," I replied eagerly.

"Okay," she smiled.

He took out his wand and cleared his throat. Just as he began to speak, a girl with bushy brown hair came into the cabin and interrupted.

"Um, has anyone seen a toad?" she asked tiredly. I looked at Faye and she raised an eyebrow. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Ron shrugged.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

He performed the spell and nothing happened except the box it's head was stuck in shot away.

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "Well it's not very good, is it?"

"You want a yellow rat Ron, I'll give you a yellow rat," said Faye. She squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly in her place was, sure enough, a yellow rat. All of our jaws dropped. After about 5 seconds, she was back to her human self.

"Wow, your a Metamorphmagus," breathed the bushy haired girl in awe.

"Yep," she replied.

"Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself. But they've all worked for me," the girl said as she came in and sat next to Faye, opposite Ron. "For example, oculars repairo."

All of a sudden my glasses were fixed. The tape holding them together, gone.

"That's better, isn't it," she added. "Holy cricket, your Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he said with his mouth full.

"Pleasure. And you?" she asked, turning to face Faye.

"Faye-Ella Malfoy," she said.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Umm, okay?" she asked. She looked at me and mouthed 'What?' when Hermione turned around. I stifled a laugh.

"You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." she turned to walk out he door but stopped and turned to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there."

With that, she left.

It was silent for a moment before we all broke into laughter. After we calmed down, Faye stood up.

"I really gotta go. My brother is already going to kill me. I don't want to give him another reason."

"Okay," I said, though I felt kind of disappointed.

"But, I'll see you later?" she asked. We both nodded. "I hope we're in the same house."

I nodded and we grinned. She gave a little wave, and disappeared.

"I like her. She seems nice and fun," said Ron.

"Yeah," I smiled. "She's brilliant."

"Trevor!" a boy called, interrupting Professor McGonagall's speech. He ran up the stairs and picked up a toad. "Sorry."

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

She walked back through the large doors.

"So it's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

I turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a boy with slick blonde hair and grey eyes. He was flanked by two other large boys. I noticed that a little to the left of him, Faye was standing. Her hair an auburn colour and her arms crossed.

Whispers were heard through the crowed at his words.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and my sister Faye-Ella. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered at his name.

"Think my names funny do you? There's no need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Wesley."

"Draco," barked Faye as she stepped to his side, her hair now an intense, flaming red. One that puts even Ron's to shame. "That's enough."

He ignored her.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizardry families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he said as he held out his hand to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," I said. He dropped his hand and glared at me.

The professor came and tapped him on the back with a scroll. He walked away. Faye came and stood next to me. She looked at me and grinned widely.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

We followed her into a large room with four tables with students seated along them. Up the front there was a long table with adults I'm assuming are the teachers.

We all stood at the base of the small stairs and waited to be sorted.

Professor Dumbledoor gave his speech and Professor McGonagall began to read out names.

"Hermione Granger!" she walked up muttering to herself about being calm.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," said Ron. Faye and I nodded in agreement.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

"Draco Malfoy!" he walked up and the hat barely touched his head before bellowing "Slytherin!"

"Susan Bones!" as she walked up I noticed a teacher with dark hair staring at me.

"Ah," I whispered as my scar began to burn.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked me quietly.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Are you sure your okay?" Faye asked from the other side of me. I just nodded.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley," McGonagall shouted.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted after a few seconds of rambling on.

"Harry Potter," she called.

"Good luck," whispered Faye. I walked up to the stool, trying to ignore the murmurs that filled the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted after many minutes of rambling and begging were exchanged.

I ran and sat next to Ron.

"Faye-Ella Malfoy!" she walked up to the chair and sat down looking nervous. Though her now light green hair showed it.

"_Ah, Malfoy huh? If you say so. Let's see here, your loyal, cunning, smart, brave, all great house traits. Hmm, oh you have rare talents... hhmmmm... this may be breaking a long line of tradition but... Gryffindor."_

The Gryffindor table burst into applause as she stood up from the stool. Her eyes scrunched up for a moment and her hair became dark brown with bright red an gold streaks through it.

She grinned at everyones shocked faces and came to sit beside Hermione and opposite me.

Our eyes met and I could tell this would be a great year.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I wonder if anyone picked up on the hint I added in. I'm not going to say what it is, but let me know in your reviews if you think I let anything slip.**

**Please REVIEW! xx**

**- Sonny13**


	2. The Letter and a Rag Doll

**A/N: I'm glad to hear that you guys like it. I was hoping you would. I'm going to try and finish The Philosophers Stone in the next few days, I really want to get onto the 3rd one, which is my favourite. And I'm sorry to those who read The Best Friend, the disc is still stuck. But the minute its out I will update! I hope you like it. Tell me your ideas and what you want to see.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Faye-Ella!**

**Harry's POV**

"Your Attention please!" called Professor McGonagall.

We all turned to see the headmaster stand up.

"Let the feast begin!" as soon as the words left his mouth, all the food you could imagine appeared before us on the table.

Ron immediately grabbed two chicken wings and started eating them both at once. I laughed and looked over at Faye to see her doing the same thing, except with ribs.

I laughed again and she glared at me slightly, her hair turning a slight pink.

"Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to professor Quirrell?" I asked.

"Oh that's Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?" I asked again.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's jobs for years."

"Oh," I said lamely.

"He's not that bad," said Faye.

"Are you kidding? He's the worst teacher ever!" exclaimed Fred, (or maybe George).

"He's Draco and I's Godfather," she explained. "Okay I'll admit that he's pretty bad. But he's always had a soft spot for me. Though he'll probably hate me now I'm in Gryffindor."

"I'm sure he'll understand," I said. She smiled and looked down before she took some fish from a plate and started to nibble on it.

Ron went to grab another chicken wing when all of a sudden a ghost's head popped out of it.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Hello Sir Nicolas, have a nice summer?" asked Percy.

"Dismal. Once again my quest to join the headless hunt has been denied," Sir Nicolas replied.

"I know you! Your nearly headless Nick!" shouted Ron.

"I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind," he answered grouchily.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Hermione while Faye rolled her eyes.

"Like this," the ghost said as he lifted his head up to show inside. Needless to say it received cringes from everyone who saw.

I looked over to Ron and saw he was in a serious conversation with Faye. I strained my ear to hear what they were talking about.

"Please," Ron begged.

"No. I will not trade him," she said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

They both started speaking loudly at once. I laughed slightly.

"You know what, never mind."

"Gryffindor's this way, please, keep up!" cried Percy as we ran along with the other first years to find our dorm.

He went on to say that the staircases like to change. Ron, Faye and I looked up to see he was in fact correct. The staircases were moving.

We began to walk up the stairs when I noticed the pictures were moving. I pointed this out to Ron and Faye and they looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"All pictures move Harry, why wouldn't they?" she asked me. Her hair was now back to it's original purple.

We entered to the common room where Percy explained everything.

"Hey," I said as I walked down the stairs to the common room, seeing Faye sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey," she said back. Her hair was a deep blue. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head.

"Me either," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"No," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I was sorted into Gryffindor," she explained.

"Don't you want to be in Gryffindor?" I asked confused.

"Yes, with all my heart. But my family expects me to be in Slytherin with Draco. They're going to hate me."

"No they won't," I said softly. She gave me a watery smile and nodded. Suddenly a kitten jumped up onto her lap.

"Who's this?" I asked softy, patting the kittens head.

"This is my familiar, her name's Lullaby. She's a rag doll." **(A/N: A Rag doll is a type of cat.)**

"She's gorgeous," I said. And she was. Lullaby had to be no older than a few weeks, she had soft blue eyes and fluffy white fur. She meowed slightly.

"I'm going back to bed," she said quietly. "Thank you Harry. Your a great friend."

She leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly. She picked Lullaby up gently and carried her up the stairs.

"Good night," she smiled.

"Night," I answered. It felt strange, to have someone show any affection towards me. I was so used to the Dursleys yelling at me and being cruel. I was able to sleep well that night.

It was a day later and Faye, Ron and I were running late to transfiguration.

We had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the dungeons. So we got lost and had to run all over the castle to find the classroom.

We ran in and Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. There was, however, a black and grey cat on her desk.

"Made it," sighed Ron. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late."

"I know right," Faye laughed.

All of a sudden the cat on the desk jumped down. Morphing into Professor McGonagall while in the air. She walked towards us looking stern.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron in awe. My jaw dropped.

"Thank you for that assesmant Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter, Miss Malfoy or yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," I explained. Faye nodded.

"Then perhaps a map," she quipped. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Faye rolled her eyes but took her seat next to her brother, her hair a flaming orange, annoyance.

Ron and I walked out of transfiguration talking about the spell. I noticed Malfoy dragging Faye around the corner while she protested.

I pointed this out to Ron and we decided to follow them.

"I can't believe your in Gryffindor," Malfoy exploded when they reached, what they thought, was an empty corridor.

"Well it's not like I had a choice," she said. "The sorting hat obviously knows I hate Slytherin and was kind enough to listen to me when I said so."

"Well Mother and Father are going to kill you and you know it," he said.

She looked down and her hair became blue. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"No, I'm sorry," he explained. "I'm just worried for you."

"It's okay," she replied, pulling back and smiling slightly. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and she kissed his cheek. He headed off in the direction of the dungeons.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I know you guys are there!"

We froze and came out from behind the pillar.

"Are you okay?" I asked her tentatively. You never know with girls, anything might make her burst into tears.

She grinned and nodded. Her eyes and nose scrunched up and her hair became a dull yellow, Though I knew she wasn't really happy, because she had to concentrate for it to change.

We were in the great hall for lunch after a gruelling lesson with Snape.

"What is Seamus trying to do with that glass of water?" I asked Ron and Faye.

"Turn it to Rum," said Ron.

"He actually managed to make tea yesterday... before -"

Just then there was a loud explosion, cutting Faye off. We all looked to see Seamus staring at his goblet in shock, his face covered in soot.

There was a loud owl screech.

"Wow, mails here."

"Oh no, mails here."

Faye and Ron spoke at the same time, obviously having different views on the topic. The Great Hall filled with owls dropping off packages and letters. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad, knowing that I would never get any.

Ron got a letter and an addition of the post.

A pure black owl dropped a red envelope in front of Faye.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

The letter suddenly jumped up, making everyone at the Gryffindor table look towards us.

"_Faye-Ella! I can't believe you didn't make Slytherin! You are a severe disappointment to your Mother and I. Why couldn't you be more like Draco. I expect you to give me a good explanation. There will be serious consequences. I demand you report to me soon. I will be talking with the headmaster to see if you can be switched. I will talk to you later, wrench. Give our love to Draco. Lucius."_

The voice that projected out of it was calm and quiet. Though that made it all the more frightening. I looked up at Faye to see her suddenly very interested in the table.

It was silent for a beat before the great hall broke out in whispers.

"Um, can I borrow this Ron?" I asked, trying to distract her. He nodded.

"Someone broke into Gringotts."

I read out the article to Ron, who was beside me, and Faye, who was opposite me next to Hermione.

"Funny, that's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

We all exchanged suspicious and confused looks.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I have to say that I'm surprised nobody got the thing I was hinting at. Clue: it was during the sorting. Let me know what you guys want to see. But no romance please, there isn't going to be any actual romance in this story, that wont come in until about the third one. I know I'm just as mad about it as you are. But they're too young.**

**But PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Sonny13**


	3. Quidditch and Rememberalls

After lunch we headed out to a field where we were given brooms to ride. I was excited about learning to use one, I couldn't wait, and by the extatic expression on Faye's face, she neither could she.

"Good afteroon class," Madam Hooch stated firmly.

"Good after noon Madam Hooch," we said monotonlessly in sync.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom stick. Come on now hurry up!"

"Chill woman," whispered Faye from beside me, just loud enough for Ron, who was beside her, to hear. We both snickered lightly.

"Stick you right hand over the broom and say up!"

I did so and the broom flew right into my hand, causing me to lose balance and wobble a little. I looked over and saw that Faye had it on her second go, and Hermiones wasn't coming up at all. I turned around in time to see Ron's broom wack him in the nose (to which Faye laughed extremely loud) and chuckled quietly.

"Shut up Harry, Faye," he groaned, severely annoyed.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom. I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end." We all did as she said. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to push off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady. Hover for a moment. Then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, 3 2 BEEP!"

Nevel shot off the ground and flew into the air. After a few minutes he was on the ground with a broken wrist. Madam Hooch said she would take him to the Nurse, and no-one was to fly, at all.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse!" all the Slytherin's laughed at Malfoy's comment.

"Draco!" exclaimed Faye.

"Give it here Malfoy!" I stepped forward.

"No," he deadpanned. "I think I'll hide it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

"Draco, give it back!" Faye yelled. Her her was turning red.

"NO!" he yelled back and took off on his broom. Faye was on hers and following him in a second.

I mounted mine to follow him when Hermione blocked my path. "Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly."

I flew up after Faye and Malfoy, who were glaring at each other.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" I threatened when I reached them.

"Now Draco!" she added.

"Is that so?" he asked sarcastically. "Have it your way then!"

With that he threw it as far as he could. Faye and I glanced at each other before flying off as fast as we could toward where it was. I was going so fast it was amazing. I looked at Faye to see her dodging around me, I noticed that she was incredebley agile.

I caught it in front of a window. We laughed and I threw it to Faye. It went a bit wide of her but she got there just in time and caught it, throwing it to me at the perfect angle, making it easy to grab it.

We grinned at each other as we landed.

"Wooh!" she cheered loudly as everyone ran and crowded around us.

"Harry Potter! Faye-Ella Malfoy!" we heard. We all looked to see Professor McGongall looking at us closely. "Follow me!"


	4. Giant Dogs and the Twins approval

**A/N: okay so anyone who isn't clear on what her hair colour means, I have a list on my profile page. Please make sure to REVIEW!**

**I don't own Harry Potter * sigh * Faye-Ella is MINE!**

**Harry POV**

We glanced at Ron, he looked worried. "Good Luck," he mouthed. I nodded and Faye blew him a kiss.

We followed her, still carrying our brooms, to a classroom filled with 4th years.

"You both wait here!" she said, we stopped as she went into the room and asked for someone named Wood.

"Potter, Malfoy, this is Oliver Wood," she said. Though thoroughly confused as to what was happening we nodded at him politely. "Wood, I have found you a seeker and a chaser."

I didn't know what they meant as I wasn't raised in the Wizard World, but Faye seemed to. She started choking on air.

"What?" she exclaimed after her coughing fit was over. "Are you serious? Oh My GOD! Draco's gunna be soooooo pi-" she broke off after a stern look from McGonagall.

"Excuse me?" I asked Madam Pomfrey, "Can we please see Neville Longbottom."

"Sure, but be quick," she said, pointing Faye and I in the correct direction. We were there to give Neville his rememberall back to him.

"Hey," I said as we stepped next to his bed. He looked at us curiously. "I'm Harry Potter and this is-"

"Faye-Ella Malfoy. But please just call me Faye," she cut me off smiling at him before continuing in an annoyed tone. "I can introduce myself Harry."

Neville laughed slightly. "Neville Longbottom."

"Well, we just wanted to give your rememberall back," I said holding it out for him to take. He did so with a smile.

"Thanks, I thought I had lost it," he said gratefully. "Where did you find it?"

"Well Malfoy-" Faye cut me off again.

"And when he says Malfoy, he means me brother. If he or anyone is talking about me they use my first name."

He nodded still smiling. So we continued to tell him what happened, and found that he was really very nice and we enjoyed his company.

"Well, we really should go," said Faye.

"Yeah," I agreed as we got up to go.

"It was nice meeting you Neville," she grinned. She bent down and kissed his cheek, making him turn a bright red. "We'll be great friends."

We walked out of Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA as people have been calling it, after telling Ron about what had happened with McGonagall.

"Seeker?" he asked. "Chaser?"

"Yup!" grinned Faye, her her had been a bright golden yellow with red streaks ever since we found out.

"You must be the youngest Quidditch players in-"

"A century," I said. "According to McGonagall."

"Hey!" Said one of the twins. "Well done Harry, you too Faye. Wood's just told us."

"Fred and George are on the team too," explained Ron at our confused faces. "As beaters."

"Our job is to make sure you two don't get bloodied up too bad," said the other twin. "Can't make any promises of course, rough game quidditch."

"Brutal, but nobody's died in years, someone will vanish occasionally," said the first one.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two," the second one finished.

I started to feel sick. Faye must have noticed because she turned to them and said "If you two don't sod off, _you'll _vanish and won't turn up _at all_!"

They laughed picked her up and put her on their shoulders. "We like this one!"

"She's got fire in her!"

"She's feisty!"

"And funny!"

They laughed as Faye was set on the ground and we parted ways.

"Don't worry Harry, they're just messing with you. You'll be fine," Faye said.

"Quidditch is the best game out there," added Ron. I still felt pale.

"But I've never even played quidditch, what if I make a fool of myself?" he asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood," stated Hermione as she came up behind us. We all looked at each other in confusion before following her into the school.

We eventually came to a glass case filled with quidditch metals and trophies. She pointed to a large golden badge which said, JAMES POTTER, SEEKER.

"Whoa," Ron and Faye breathed. "Harry, you never told us your Dad was a seeker too!"

"I didn't know," I said quietly, looking at the badge in awe.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky," Ron said as we turned a corner and began up the staircases. "She knows more about you than you do."

"It is pretty creepy Harry," Faye agreed.

"Yeah, but who doesn't?" I asked sarcastically. Just then the staircase we were on began to shift. "What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione said loudly.

"Damn," Faye swore loudly as we roughly hit the next landing.

"Le's go this way," I said.

"Before the staircase moves again," muttered Ron angrily.

We walked into the room directly in front of us. It was big and dark, with statues of goblins, and vampires, and just about all evil creatures I could imagine.

"Does anybody feel like, we shouldn't be here?" asked Ron.

"Yup," said Faye, cringing slightly as she dodged a cobweb.

"That's because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden," stated Hermione.

"Well, I never was one for rules," said Faye as she smirked at her. "They were made to be broken."

I smiled slightly.

All of a sudden a torch lit up, we all froze and turned around, "Let's go!"

We turned and froze again as Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was standing in the doorway.

"It's filch's cat!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, I got that," replied Faye in a distressed voice.

"Run!" I yelled. We took off in the other direction.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" I told them.

"Good idea Harry," said Faye. We got there and I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," I yelled in defeat.

"That's it! We're done for," moaned Ron.

"I could turn into something small enough to get under and unlock it from the other side," Faye suggest in a rush.

"Oh move over! There's no time!" Hermione pushed past us and whipped out her wand. "Alohamora."

The door unlocked and opened. We all ran in and Ron shut the door behind us.

"Alohamora?" he asked.

"Standard book of spells, chapter 7," she replied.

"Nice one then," added Faye in a hushed tone. Hermione smiled at her.

"Filch's gone," she announced a minute later.

"He probably thought this door was locked," Ron said. I turned around and came face-to-face with a massive 3 headed dog.

"It _was_ locked Ronald," she snapped back.

"And for good reason," I said. They came to a stop beside me, seeing what I was seeing. Faye on my right and the other two on my left. It got up and started barking and snarling right in our faces.

We all let out a synchronised scream and ran to the door. We got behind it, and with all our weight and strength together, we managed to shut it. We all sprinted away from the door. We stopped to take a breath. I noticed Faye's hair was now a violent shade of white, and her eyes were a steal, silver colour.

"Are you okay?" I asked her causing the others to look at her as well.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a bit shaken up, you know?"

We all nodded. She clamped her eyes shut and her nose scrunched up, within seconds, her hair was purple again. Her eye's opened and they too were back to their normal, soft blue.

"That never get's old," grinned Ron as we continued on. "Anyway, what do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

"Agreed!" said Faye as she caught up with Hermione.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" she asked them as we walked back into the Gryffindor common room. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with it's heads. Well maybe you didn't notice, there were 3!" shouted Ron. Faye fell into step with me and rolled her eyes. I smiled slightly.

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident," Hermione explained. "It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" I asked.

"What could possibly be important enough to keep guarded with that thing!" exclaimed Faye.

"I don't know, but it is. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed, before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled."

With that she turned and walked up to her dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron commented.

It was silent for a moment before Faye spoke, "How is being expelled worse than being killed?"

Ron snickered.

"Well, I had better go to bed too," she sighed.

"Night Ron, night Harry," she said as she kissed our cheeks, Ron turning a shade of red as she did.

She opened the door and let it swing back behind her with a loud crash, unlike Hermione who had shut it quietly.

Ron and I shrugged and headed to our own dorms for some much needed rest.

**A/N: another chapter done, YAY! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great, keep 'em coming!**

**I just wanted to clear something up, When Faye kisses someone's cheek or blows them a kiss, or hugs them, like Ron and Neville, it's just her being affectionate. Her personality is kind of complex, She's a lot like Ron, being lazy, eating a lot, ect. And Harry, Brave, kind, ect. But she's very affectionate to her friends. But cross her and she will punch you in the face.**

**She's the loving, bad-ass type, you know. Think of her as Sam from icarly. Though a lot nicer.**

**Make sure you guys REVIEW!**

**- Sonny13 xx**


	5. Marrying Snape and Food Fights

**A/N: Hey All, now before we say anything I just wanna say thanks to Peace-Love-Read as they gave the BEST review I've had in a while. This chapter's for you!**

**Also I wanted to say a MAJOR thanks and shout-out to Isabella95 who is now helping me right this story, giving me idea's and advice. Thanks a bunch! This one's for you!**

**Harry POV**

"Hey Draco," said Faye as she had dragged me over to where him and his pathetic friends were sitting.

"Hello Faye-Ella," he replied, "What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to say hi," she grinned.

He scoffed. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well that and I just wanted to ask that, in your next letter to mother you could mention that I'm the new Gryffindor Chaser."

"Fine, but-" he froze. "Hang on. You're what!" he nearly shouted and stood up.

"Yep, I'm the new Chaser, and Harry's the new Seeker!" she grinned brightly, obviously enjoying his enraged face.

"That's not possible," he shouted. "First years can't be on the team."

"Apparently it is, cause we are," she replied, smirking. "And I personally can't wait to absolutely cream the Slytherin team out there during the next game!"

He was positively fuming now. "I'm writing to Father!"

"You do that," she smiled. "Bye now."

We sped away laughing. "Did you see his face?"

"Priceless," she replied.

"So who's older?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.

"Um, I'm not sure," she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Our birthday's June 5th."

"Your older than me?" I asked exasperated. She laughed again. "So is Ron."

"Ha, your the baby of the group!" she grinned in severe amusement.

"Shut up1" I growled.

"Hehehehe," she giggled.

"That's it!" I exclaimed and she squealed as I began to chase her through the courtyard.

It was a few days later when Faye and I were walking out to a small field with Wood. He was going to give us a run-down of the game. Though Faye already knew, he wanted to make sure we both fully understood how to play.

**(A/N: Okay, you all know this scene and nothing really important happens, so just pretend Faye was there as well, making funny and sarcastic comments as she does:)**

HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER!

We were in the Great Hall for dinner the next night. Ron was hoeing down an impossible amount of spaghetti while Faye was on her 4th taco.

"How can you eat so much and still stay so skinny?" asked Hermione.

"Fast Matabilism," she answered in between bites.

"Faye, do you know if Snape is married?" asked Ron.

"Why Ron, I didn't know you thought about him that way. Is there something you wanted to get out in the open?" She smirked.

The twins, who were sitting close by and had heard both his question and her comment, roared with laughter. Ron turned bright red and I laughed along with them.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I just thought that maybe if he was, how could a girl possibly stand him?"

"Well he's not," she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you."

"No!" he yelled again.

The twins chuckled again.

"S'okay Ron, I'm just messing with you," she grinned.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled and she just laughed before chucking a piece of popcorn at him from her plate full of desert sweets. His mouth dropped open and he threw a piece of licorice at her. This time it was her jaw that dropped. Thus began a mini food fight involving the two, with twins placing bets on who would win, and Hermione yelling at them to stop before someone got in trouble.

I looked on at my new friends and couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips. I may have been in the middle of a food fight/yelling match, but I couldn't deny the fact that I had never been happier.

A/N: **I really hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Fighting Trolls and Points

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while, I know, but I swear I have a good reason. I was in a musical this week, Oklahoma. I was Ellen, a small part, but still a lot of hard work. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry POV**

"It's levi-O-sa, not leviosar," Ron mocked Hermione as we walked from Charms. I laughed with everyone else. "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

All of a sudden the girl we were teasing pushed past us roughly.

"I think she heard you," I stated. "Faye, you should go talk to her."

"Your kidding, right?" she asked dryly. I shook my head.

She groaned loudly in protest, "Why do I have to do it? It was ginger over here who said it!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron.

"Because your a girl," I said, ignoring both their outbursts.

"But – But-" she stammered looking at all of the other guys who were with us. "Fine!"

She stalked off, muttering something about idiotic sods. I grinned.

**Faye-Ella POV**

It took me almost 2 hours to find Hermione. Just when I was about to give up, I heard sobbing coming from the girls bathroom. I sighed. Great, now I was going to miss the feast.

I hesitantly opened the door. "Hermione?"

"Go away!" the voice yelled.

"Hermione, it's Faye-Ella," I said, mentally cringing at my full name.

"I know, that's why I want you to Go Away!" she responded.

I laughed quietly, "Touche."

There was just more sobbing. I sighed loudly.

"Okay, look," I started, "I would just like to say... Well you can understand why it's hard to say, I never say it. Being from a Slytherin family does that to you. Anyway, I was mean, and selfish, and rude. I don't tend to think before I speak and I can be quite blunt sometimes, well, all the time. I shouldn't have agreed with Ron. He's an ass too. And, well, you see... I'm sorry!"

The sobbing ceased. "Really?" came the quiet reply.

"Yes," I replied just as quietly. I looked down at my feet.

The stall door I was standing next to clicked, alerting me that it was unlocked. I stood back so she could get through.

"Your not just playing a joke on me?" she asked, her eyes red and puffy.

"Nope," I shook my head and took a deep breath. "And I would really like it if we could put all this behind us and maybe be friends?"

She was silent for a moment before breaking out into a smile and nodding. "I would like to have a friend very much."

I grinned back and immediately pulled her into a hug, we laughed.

All of a sudden, a sort of growl/groan filled the room. We instantly froze and turned to see a massive troll, blocking the door.

We grasped hands and started to back away slowly.

"Come on!" I screamed as he swung back his club and we ran into a stall. He ended up taking the tops of the stall doors off, but we remained unharmed, for now.

We looked at the door to see Ron and Harry staring on in shock. Harry snapped out of it faster and yelled, "Faye, Hermione, move!"

We did as told and crawled under the sinks while they distracted the troll.

"Help!" we screamed as it spotted us again.

Then Harry was stupid enough to get himself stuck on its shoulders, with his wand up its nose.

"Do something!" he screamed at Ron as the Troll tried to hit him with his wooden club.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Anything!" he replied. He hastily took out his wand and Hermione shouted "Swish and flick!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted and the Trolls club fell out of his hand, and levitated in the air. It stayed there for a few seconds before dropping on his head. Effectively knocking him out.

Hermione and I came up from underneath the sinks and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked as we came closer, our arms linked.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "Just knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand from it's nose.

"Urrrgggg, Troll bogies," he cringed.

"Lovely," I scrunched my nose in disgust.

Just then, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Quirrell and Prof. Snape all came running into the room.

"What, ah! Oh my goodness!" exclaimed McGonagall. "Explain yourselves, all of you."

Harry and Ron both started talking at once, their voices becoming a mumble.

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall," said Hermione as she unhooked her arm from mine and stepped forward. I went and stood beside Harry.

"What? Miss Granger?" she asked in disbelief.

"I went looking for the Troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Faye hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may," our head of house said sternly. "It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very disappointed in you miss Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment."

Hermione looked down at the ground sadly.

"As for you three, well I just hope you realise how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points..."

We all looked down knowing what was to come.

"Will be awarded to each of you," she continued on. We looked up at each other and grinned. "For sheer dumb luck."

McGonagall and Snape promptly left while Quirrell stayed and advised us to leave before it woke up.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was silent. We stepped through the portrait hole and came to a stop in the empty lounge.

"Well, we should head off to bed," said Hermione.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thank you both," I grinned and hugged them both.

The smiled back. I linked arms with Hermione and we headed up the stairs. Just before we were out of view, she turned around and said, "Thank you."

We headed back to our dorms smiling. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it was kinda short, but I'm tired. I promise to start the next chapter tonight, though I may not ge it finished for a few days. It will be up as soon an possible. Please Review!**


	7. The First Game and a New Broom

**A/N: Hey Guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I'm truly sorry. I was really trying to focus on my Vampire Diaries stories. But now I am going to try and finish this story in the next week or so. I really want to get onto the next movies, because they're too young to have any romance in the first two. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I hop you continue to R&R. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only Faye-Ella Trixie Malfoy is mine.**

**Faye POV**

"Take a bit of toast Harry. Go on," prompted Ron from beside me.

"Ron's right Harry, you're going to need your strength for today," I looked up from my breakfast to see Harry playing with his bacon.

"Why don't you pester Faye about it? She's playing today too," he asked, getting slightly defensive.

"Because I'm actually eating, unlike you," I rolled my eyes as I took another bite of my waffle.

"I'm not hungry," he sighed. Hermione looked at me and I just shrugged, he was obviously nervous. I looked down at my nails and out of boredom decided to get into team spirit, changing them to deep red with gold tips. I smiled.

"Good luck today Potter," came the familiar voice of Severus Snape. "Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll a little game of quidditch should be easy for you. Even if it is against Slytherin."

I scoffed and he turned towards me. "Ah, Faye-Ella. What a nice surprise, I should have known you would be friends with Potter. Good luck," he hissed almost sarcastically and swept away. I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

"That explains the blood," Harry spoke randomly. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Blood?" Hermione asked, just as confused as me. He didn't answer immediately.

"What blood?" I pressed.

"Listen," he began, "Last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he could get passed that three legged dog. But he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" she asked curiously, glancing at me as if I knew. I shrugged.

"The day I was at Gringotts Hagrid took something out of one of the volts. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret," he turned to look at Ron and I.

"So you're saying..." Hermione trailed off.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants," he confirmed our suspicions.

"Wow," I mumbled. I never thought my god-father could do something like that. Harry was about to say something else when we heard the screech of an owl. We looked up and saw Hedwig flying in carrying a large package. She flew overhead and dropped it perfectly into Harry's hands.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it usually doesn't come until 9," I replied.

"But I-I never get mail," Harry mumbled, looking confused.

"Let's open it," Ron suggested eagerly. We all set to work ripping open the brown paper the parcel was wrapped in to reveal a beautiful dark broomstick.

"It's a broomstick," Harry breathed in awe. Way to state the obvious Harry.

I ran my fingers up the smooth wood and smiled. I was glad Harry had a nice broom. To be fair, mine was just as nice. But, then again, my family could afford the best.

"That's not just any broomstick Harry," Ron started excitedly. I glanced up the end and saw the make. I grinned, he had the same make as I did. "It's a Nimbus 2000."

"I have the exact same one!" I told him, he smiled.

"But who-" his question was cut off as he looked to the teachers table. A soft smiled on his lips. I turned my gaze to where his was and saw Prof. McGonagal petting a cooing Hedwig. I laughed lightly, glad my favourite teacher was so nice.

"Come on Harry, we don't want to be late for our first game," I exclaimed as soon as I had eaten the rest of my waffles. He groaned but stood up anyway being careful as he lifted his new broom. I turned to Hermione and Ron, "I'll see you guys at the game."

With that I led a nervous Harry down to the quidditch locker rooms.

HARRYPOTTER

Now dressed in our full red and gold uniforms, brooms in hand, Harry and I walked on either side of Oliver Wood. I was grinning like an idiot, so excited for my first real quidditch game I was ready to die. My hair was fully golden and my nails were a clean Griffindoor red. I glanced at Harry and saw him looking as though he was about ready to throw up.

"You scared Faye?" Oliver asked me as we came to the wooden doors we were to fly out of onto the field.

"Not in the slightest," I grinned as I fist pumped the air. The twins laughed behind me. Wood gave me a small smile.

"Harry?"

"A little," he nodded.

"That's alright," Wood said, then he kept talking. I tried to listen but the twin who was behind me, Fred, kept poking me.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"What's your real hair colour?" he asked curiously.

"Blonde," I replied. "No matter how much it may seem like I'm not, unfortunately I'm still a Malfoy."

George leant in closer, "I swear you're nothing like them."

"Promise?" I asked hopefully.

"Promise," they replied together. Their right hands over their hearts. I laughed and turned back to face the front.

"Faye," came Harry's voice from the other side of Wood.

"That's my name," I leant forward so I could see him properly. He did the same.

"Good luck," he gave a slight smile.

"I don't need luck," I smirked jokingly. "Mama's got skills."

He gave a real smile and I smiled back triumphantly. "Good luck to you Harry. Let's kick some Slytherine ass."

The whole team cheered behind me in response to my words just as the doors swung open. We all flew out and began to move around the field. I stayed close to Harry as we went around in circles until we were alerted to get ready. We sat in formation as Madam Hooch came out and spoke loudly.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you!" then she opened the chest and game began. I was immediately chasing the quoffle, but a Slytherine Chaser got it first. I flew just below him, so when he threw the brown ball to one of his teammates, I was able to fly vertically straight up and intercept it.

'_And Faye-Ella Malfoy gets the quoffle in a spectacular show of riding skill. Quite impressive for one of the two first years on the team._' Came the voice of the announcer over the speaker. I grinned and flew back towards the goals. I saw the two Slytherine Chasers cornering me so I hastily threw it to Angelina. Within seconds she had gotten it in, but the Chasers didn't leave me alone. They forced me to crash into the goal post, making me slide down. Before I could react, Fred stopped my decent with the end of his broom, allowing me to get back on mine.

"You going to be okay?" he shouted quickly.

"I think I'll live!" I replied and reached over to kiss his cheek before flying back after the ball. "Thanks!"

I was just catching the ball from where Angelina when I spotted Harry going insane on his broom. I hastily threw the quoffle to George and went to see if he was okay.

"Harry!" I shouted.

"Faye! Help!" he yelled back I looked down at Hermione, Hagrid and Ron, begging them with my eyes. Ron gave a large wave, showing they were on it. Relieved, I flew to the Twin's aid. After a minute of trying to outfly the Slytherine Captain, I noticed Harry swing back onto his broom. Grinning, I tossed it to another Chaser closer to the goal. After another several minutes I swung around the goal and was just about to reach the quoffle when I saw the Slytherine beater aim a bludger to my head. I was only able to move up slightly so instead of hitting my skull, it hit my torso.

Groaning in pain as I heard something crack, my grip on my Nimbus 2000 slackened. As I struggled to breathe and regain stability, the other Captain flew past, shoving me off my broom as he did.

I was only about 10 metres from the ground so I didn't do to much more damage as I landed. I hissed in pain as I tried to stand up. After a minute I finally managed to do so. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and was sure I had broken something. I groaned again. I turned around to check for Harry. Needless to say he was closer than I anticipated.

There, mere metres from me, standing upright on his broom with hands outstretched in an attempter to catch the golden snitch, was no other than Harry Potter. My eyes widened and I ducked just in time to avoid a collision. Standing back up, I looked after him trying to see whether he caught it.

Then, just as his fingertips grazed it, he overstepped. Sending him straight to the hard ground. I gasped and jogged over to him, holding my rips desperately trying to ease the pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked him. Instead of answering me he just held his stomach and looked as though he was about to throw up. "Harry?"

After a second of anxious waiting, he finally popped the Golden Snitch out of his mouth. '_And he's caught the Snitch_' came the voice of the announcer. We stared at it in his hands for a few seconds before looking up at each other.

"Griffindoor Wins!" Madam Hooch's voice declared. We both smiled widely as our eyes met. I squealed in delight and flung myself into his arms, my pain all but forgotten for now. He laughed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You did it Harry!" I cheered. Kissing his cheek and hugging him tighter. He laughed again, one hand holding the little golden ball high up in the sky and the other around me as I continued to hug him. I saw Draco over his shoulder and waved brightly. He gave me a glare so I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss before turning up to look at the rest of the cheering team. Fist pumping the air and cringing as my pain returned.

**A/N: I hope this is a good one. I've only ever read the last two books, so I don't know what a lot of this is called. I just made stuff up. Remember this is based entirely on the movie. It's a little short, so I'll write another chapter immediately and post it tonight. Please REVIEW!**

**-Sonny13**


	8. Christmas and Presents

**A/N: I hope this is good. Some stuff from the movie, and a bit of my own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**Faye POV**

"Nonsense!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Who knows?" Harry replied. "Why was he trying to get passed that tree headed dog on Halloween."

"Who told you about fluffy?" he asked suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow. My hair was short and orange today. Last night Ron bet me I couldn't stuff 15 chocolate frogs in my mouth and swallow them all. If I could, I was allowed to put makeup on him and he would go down to dinner with it on, if I couldn't I had to go the next day with my hair exactly like his. Obviously I failed. I hated having short hair, but a bet is a bet.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked shocked..

"That thing has a name?" Hermione continued in an almost disgusted tone.

"A lame one apparently," I added. "Fluffy is what 80 year old Grandma's call their cats. How could you not come up with a more awesome name than 'Fluffy' for a _Giant three headed dog_?" Ron nodded I agreement while Hagrid sent me an annoyed look.

"Well of course he's got a name. He's mine," he told us proudly. "I bought him off an Irish fella I met down the pub last year. Then I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"Shouldn't have said that," he mumbled. I smiled slightly. "No more questions, don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid," Harry began. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Prof. Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," he defended.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one," Hermione said confidently. "I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Exactly," Harry confirmed and I nodded in agreement.

"Besides, out of all the teachers, which one is the most likely to do something like this," I added. Hagrid opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him sarcastically, "No, no. Take your time. Think about it, real hard."

"Now you listen to me," he said heavily. "All four of 'ya. You're meddling in things that aren't to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Prof. Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked. We all exchanged curious and excited glances.

"I shouldn't of said that," Hagrid mumbled again. "I should not have said that."

"Nicolas Flamel," Harry repeated. "Who's Nicolas Flamel?"

"I don't know," Hermione repeated. He looked to me and I just shrugged.

"Come on," I sighed. "It's almost lunch time and I'm craving some pie."

* * *

I was walking towards the Great Hall with Hermione when Draco stepped in our path.

"Hey Draco," I greeted.

"Faye-Ella," he greeted with a nod, completely ignoring Hermione. "Time to go."

"Yeah, I was just going to go say goodbye to Harry and Ron first."

"Hurry up, I'll save you a seat," he sounded annoyed. I nodded and we walked quicker to get to the Hall. I heard a meow and looked down to see Lullaby following me, making me grin. When we entered we found the boys playing wizards chess. Just as we walked up to them Ron's queen took out Harry's knight. I laughed at Hermione shocked expression. Lullaby jumped up onto the table where Harry began to pet her gently.

"That's totally barbaric!" she exclaimed.

"That's Wizards chess," Ron smiled.

"Awesome," I grinned. "When I get back you have to promise you'll have a game with me."

"Deal," Ron confirmed. His gaze drifted to Hermione and my's luggage. "I see you two've packed."

"I see you haven't," she replied.

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragon's there."

"That's so cool," I grinned as I sat down beside Harry. Ron shrugged. "I love dragon's."

"Good, you can help Harry then," Hermione told him. "He's going to go look in the library for information on Nicolas Flamel."

"But we've looked a hundred times," Ron complained as I groaned, she was so persistent. Little did I know, in the years to come I would learn to admire her for this very same quality. Hermione leant closer to us over the table.

"Not in the restricted section," she whispered before standing up and smiling, "Happy Christmas."

She then walked away, dragging her luggage behind her. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her," Ron muttered to us from across the table. I nodded.

"Faye-Ella!" I heard my brother shout impatiently from the entrance of the hall.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back at him, rolling my eyes again. "I guess I'll see you two in a few weeks."

"Okay, have a happy Christmas," Ron replied, looking slightly sad. I reached over and kissed his cheek. As I stepped back I noticed he wasn't blushing, I suppose everyones used to it by now. I turned to Harry.

"Have a Happy Christmas Harry," I smiled, kissing is cheek and giving him a small, side hug. I picked up my bag and began to back away. "I'll send an owl with your presents on Christmas."

With that I picked up my kitten, turned and walked back to meet my brother, sighing. I didn't want to go home, I would rather stay with my best friends. But I knew I had no choice.

* * *

"Go up to your room and stay there!" My Father yelled on Christmas afternoon. I gladly ran up the three flights of stairs necessary to reach my room. The house we lived in was large, so I had quite a big room. It was at the very top of my house, my Mother let me have it because I always had a fascination with the stars. My room was mainly decorated in red, with some gold here or there. My king size bed sat in the corner, I had my broom sitting on it's stand next to all my trophies. I had my own on suite and a large balcony.

To the side, just beside the bed on the wall was a large gold stripe. To anyone glancing at it, it would simply look like a feature wall. But it was much more. It was really a door with some spiralling stairs that led to a small, flat area of the balcony where I watched the stars. It was an overcast day, so when I stepped outside I wasn't greeted with the warm sun on my face, but a cool wind.

"Mars!" I called out. The families pure black owl dropped down from who knows where and cooed softly. I petted his head and opened the letter, proof reading it before sending it with him.

_Dearest Harry and Ron,_

_I hope you're having a good time. Whether you are or not, I'm willing to bet 50 gallions you're having a better time then me. I'm stuck at the house with my family who feels the need to scream at me for no reason. I wish I was there with you guys._

_A few days ago we went to the market and I was able to get you both something for Christmas._

_Ron, I hope you like what I chose for you. It's the one in the red wrapping. Attached are two acid pops. Please make sure they get to Fred and George._

_Harry, I know you'll just love what I bought for you. It's in the gold wrapping. Attached are some of Hedwig's favourite nuts._

_I hope you're progressing with the whole Nicolas Flamel thing. Don't forget to check the restricted section like Hermione suggested._

_Missing you both dearly, can't wait to get back to Hogwarts._

_All my love,_

_Faye-Ella Trixie Malfoy._

_Xoxo_

I smiled as I checked over it. Satisfied with my work, I gave Mars the letter and small parcels. I had gotten Ron a small box of mettie-chews. They're small lollies that you eat and they temporarily change your hair colour. Like if you ate a white one, your hair would be white. If you ate a blue one, your hair would be blue.

For Harry I had gotten a booklet on Wizarding world terms. Things like bands, sayings, famous people, lollies, etc. Things that might come up in conversation, so now he won't be all lost and confused.

I smiled as I sat down in my red armchair on the roof. Lullaby jumped into my lap and snuggled into me. I scratched her ears as I watched the owl heading towards Hogwarts fly away, with envy.


	9. A very sorry Author

**Authors note ONLY, please read!**

**Hey, guys!**

**This will probably be the only A/N I will ever post as a chapter, because I am very against it!**

**I have decided to stop this story for the time being. Probably for a while. I'm going to put up another story continuing from this from the 3rd movie, Prisoner of Azkaban! I will continue going through the series, and once I have finished Deathly Hallows, I plan to come back and finish this one as well as Chamber of secrets. The thing is, nothing is going to happen in them that will change because of Faye-Ella's presence. When I re-do them, they will really just be prequels.**

**I am posting the first couple of chapters of the third one immediately, so visit my profile and give it a read. If you liked this so far, you should love it. It's called, 'The demon's we face'.**

**I hope you all love it, and I'm really sorry if I disappoint you. But I WILL eventually finish this, but not for a LONG time!**

**Love you all for reading,**

**Sonny13**

**xx ;***


End file.
